


Mama's Sick Boy

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Cute, Diapers, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Could you do little Jensen with Mama Danneel? Jensen's sick, he's really clingy and needy. Jensen's really little, like uses bottles, pacifiers, diapers (I'm fine with him actually using them), a special blankie and/or stuffed toy, and simple baby toys like soft blocks and rattles.





	Mama's Sick Boy

Jensen always had a hard time when he was sick, especially when he was little. He would fuss a lot and always be clingy with Danneel but she never thought that was a problem. This morning, he woke up with a sore throat and a raging headache but he didn't dare tell his mama. Jensen knew that only meant that he would need to take cold medicine which he absolutely hated. At the moment, Danneel was getting herself ready for the day before she went and got Jensen ready. “Hey, sweetheart.” She cooed to her little boy once she was done getting ready. She gently rubbed his back while Jensen slowly began to stir around on their bed.

“Mama? Dun wanna get up.” Jensen mumbled sleepily and held onto his blanket tighter. Jensen was always sleepy in the mornings but he never refused a bottle. “Ok, how about once you get up, mama will make you a bottle?” When her boy didn't perk up, Danneel immediately knew something was up. “Ok, what's bothering my little boy?” She cooed and pressed light kisses to Jensen's head. “Duns fweels good.” He whispered and rubbed his eyes. Danneels' heart dropped and she scooped Jensen into her lap. “Oh, my prince. Let's get you changed and then we can get you a bottle.” Mama never mentioned anything about taking any cold medicine which made him a little happier.

After Danneel changed Jensen, she picked him up slowly and brought him into the kitchen in his light green onesie with his blanket dragging behind him. She set him down on the counter stool and began to make his bottle. “Mama’s going to take good care of you, I promise.” She said and began to make his bottle. A trick she learned from her mother was to mix the cold medicine in with the milk in his bottle. “Drink up, ok?” She asked softly and gave him the bottle. It was hard for her when Jensen was sick and little since he didn't want to take his medicine at all and he was clingy. She didn't mind but she couldn't even go to the bathroom without Jensen trying to follow her.

Jensen hummed to himself when he felt the nipple press to his lips and he wrapped his lips around it. He began to suck on the nipple softly and Danneel lifted him up again to bring him to the couch. He was resting on her chest as he began to suckle more on the nipple. The warm liquid dripped down his throat and it almost immediately soothed his sore throat. Once he was done, he pulled away and yawned.

Danneel had the perfect idea to make Jensen feel better.

“Hey, mama has something for you.” Danneel cooed and handed Jensen his baby rattle. Jensen immediately lit up and he squealed softly. “Mama!” He squealed and shook the rattle lightly. Yes, the rattle was his favorite thing in the world so that usually worked for Jensen. ”Yeah! Isn't that fun?” She cooed lightly and pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple. Jensen's head was pounding and the rattle wasn't helping but he still loved it. Every time he heard the jingle, he flinched lightly and Danneel seemed to catch on. ”Oh, no. That's not good for my baby. Let's get you your blocks...here we are.” She whispered, cooing softly.

Jensen began to suck on the soft blocks since oddly enough, it seemed to soothe his headache. He hummed softly and yawned loudly. ”Nap time for my little one.” Danneel whispered and took the block out of Jensen's mouth. She replaced the block with a Winnie the Pooh pacifier which is one of Jensen's favorite thing to watch when he was little. Danneel loved her sleepy and sick boy with all her heart.


End file.
